coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7674 (22nd August 2011)
Plot Under pressure, Fiz grasses Ruth up to the governor. A couple of Ruth's mates spot Fiz coming out of the governor's office. Gail angrily watches Kylie flirting with a lad in the Rovers. Marc tells Audrey that the builders have finished and he can move back home. Audrey's disappointed and tells Marc that she'd rather he moved in with her permanently. Ginny tells Fiz that the screws have turned Ruth's cell over checking for drugs. Fiz tries to mask her inner panic. Gail marches over to Kylie and tells the lad she's with that Kylie's a married woman and she's coming home with her. Kylie just laughs at Gail. Norris, Mary and Emily go for their free meal at the café. Sylvia serves them with bad grace. Eileen walks in on Julie and Brian kissing on the sofa. They thank her for her match-making skills. A prison Liaison Officer gives Fiz some good news, they've found her a space in the mother and baby unit. Ginny's immediately suspicious. Fiz phones Hayley and tells her that Hope can now come and live with her. Hayley and Becky are gutted knowing how much they'll miss baby Hope. Eileen looks up online dating sites on Marcus's laptop. Gail locks Kylie out of the house. Drunken Kylie bangs on the door but Gail refuses to let her in. Ruth accuses Fiz of grassing her up to the governor and getting her slung out of the mother and baby unit. She punches Fiz in the face. An officer has to break up the fight and Fiz breaks down in tears, petrified. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ginny Portis - Ashley McGuire *Ruth Walsh - Rebecca Callard *Faz - Rudi Dharmalingam *Governor - Dystin Johnson *Liaison Officer - Fiona Clarke *Shania - Keeley Forsyth *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall *Prison Officer - Craig Whittaker Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Governor's office, corridors and cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Word spreads that someone has informed on Ruth, leaving the prisoners hell bent on revenge; Gail is furious to find Kylie flirting in the pub; and Sylvia caters to Norris's every need. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,110,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes